Evil is Love
by Chelsae33
Summary: Set two years after HBP. All the horcruxes have been destroyed and it is time for the Final Battle. Hermione must make a decision that will change the world forever. DARK. DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Evil is Love

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the one and only, J.K. Rowling.

Rating: M

A/N: I was inspired to right this story after reading another called, "Evil's Mistress," by seanemma4evr. It really is an amazing story so please go read it! I always wondered when reading the Harry Potter books what it would be like if one of Harry's friends betrayed him. I also have always wanted Draco and Hermione to find a way to be together. So I'm sure you see where I'm going with this. (Title) is all about love, hate, betrayal, and death.

Chapter 1

She walked down the aisle trying not to lose it. She desperately wanted to scream out in rage, but unfortunately could not. She wanted to throw things, break things, and yell things, but once again- she could not. Crying sounded good too. She might even had been able to pass it off as joyful emotions for her two friends getting married.

A raven haired man stood at the end of the aisle. His emerald eyes gleamed with happiness.

But it wasn't because of her. No, he did not love her. Well, of course he loved her, but in a brotherly way. Not like how she loved him. It was probably because she loved him that she didn't do anything to ruin his wedding.

So, instead of throwing a hissy fit or crying, she plastered a smile on her face and walked on. She took her place at the head of the church and gave the anxious, beaming Harry Potter a nod of encouragement. He grinned back at her, then turned his attention back to the aisle she had just walked down. Because someone else was coming.

A moment later a beautiful woman- accompanied by her graying red haired father- began to walk towards them.

Her flaming red hair was pulled half way up and her blue eyes shone bright with love. She really did look remarkable.

The rest of the ceremony was foggy to Hermione Granger. She was watching the man of her dreams wed someone else. He was taken from her forever in a sense. It was not fair. **She** was the one who had supported him through the years. **She** was the one who had done his homework for him late at night. **She** was the one who should be marrying him. Not, Ginny Weasley.

The reverend snapped her out of her jealous woes. "I present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter."

She clapped her hands respectfully and replaced her frown for the fake smile.

She watched them walking down the aisle together- completely in love.

Harry's best man, Ron Weasley, slowly led her after them. "There's still a reception 'Mione. Come on we have to go."

She whimpered slightly because he was right. There was still a reception.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hermione swirled the champagne in her glass. She had that uneasy feeling that she was being watched. She looked around the room cautiously. Her gaze stopped on the newlyweds who were in the middle of a slow dance. _About the fiftieth slow dance of the night_, she thought bitterly. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they were staring deep into each others eyes. It made her sick. 

Ron tentatively approached the table she was pining away at. "You okay 'Mione?"

"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and took a seat next to her. "You'll find the right guy Hermione. Harry is just... not him."

"Apparently not considering he just got **married**," she scoffed at him. She knew she shouldn't have been so mean, but really- like what Ron was saying would help. She was not an idiot. "Be happy you have someone."

Ron smiled. He had been dating Luna Lovegood for about a year now, and he couldn't have been more happy. She put him at ease even with everything that was going on. Hermione had helped him pick the ring out a week ago and he planned on popping 'the question' soon. Very soon, because who knew what was going to happen.

Hermione was focused on something-or someone, Ron was sure- across the room. He followed her gaze to where Harry and Ginny were. Their lips met and Hermione made a noise of distress.

"Would you like to dance," he quickly asked her. She was in crucial need of some fun. Something to take her mind off of the Potter's. "You know Luna won't mind."

Hermione smiled weakly at her friends' attempt to cheer her. "Thanks, but I think I'll be fine if I just get out of here."

"Oh. Um.. sure, but where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I need to leave." Her voice cracked at the end and she could feel the tears she'd been holding back, swell to the rims of her eyes. _I will not cry in front of them. They will not see me bloody cry!_

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron was look slightly distraught by her sudden teary eyes. Hermione almost wanted to laugh at his expression.

"No. Stay here and enjoy the party. Stay with your girlfriend," she said firmly.

He narrowed his blue eyes. "I don't think you should leave alone. It's not safe-"

Hermione cut him off. "It is **never** safe **anywhere**! You know that. I'm just going to go home anyway." Her lip trembled slightly, but she looked up at Ron's blue eyes pleadingly. " Just don't let them notice that I left, okay?" She then glanced in Harry and Ginny's direction. "Not that they will," she mumbled solemnly.

Seeing her pain he relented. Hermione was right- it wasn't safe wherever they were in these dark times, and she was obviously hurting. "Alright, but please 'Mione, be careful."

"You know I will," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She pecked his cheek then disappeared before he could say anything else.

Ron couldn't help but feel he had just let her leave him-all of them- forever. He shrugged his shoulders and shook the feeling away. "You're just being paranoid," he mumbled to himself.

If only he would have followed her. Then things might have turned out different.

But he didn't.

* * *

A man stood in the shadows of the reception hall. He was in pure black robes and had his hood up so no one could see his hair or face. 

He pulled what looked to be an ear attached to a string out from the window. Who knew the stupid Weasley twins' contraption would come in so handy.

He pocketed the ears and grinned. With a swish of his cloak he was gone.

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review! Try not to be too mean and completely break my heart, but constructive criticism is welcome!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In my sweetest dreams and fantasies- Draco Malfoy belongs to me. It ends there.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait- but I was visiting family for 2 weeks then I had volleyball camp for 4 days. But anyway... here is chapter 2!!

Chapter 2

Hermione apparated into her flat, breathing hard and losing her control by the second.

It wasn't extravagant in any way, but it suited her none the less. When she had first moved in, the walls had been a dull, listless white, but she had spruced them up. Like reading, a glass of wine and a paint brush was the perfect way to unwind after a stressful day. Hermione did not even care that all of her hard work was basically for nothing when she could have completed the job with a lazy flick of her wand.

Things had certainly been tense lately. With Lord Voldemort increasing in power, Harry had been frantically searching for the horcruxes. Naturally, Ron and Hermione had been with him the entire time.

And they could proudly say, that all of the horcruxes were gone. After years of discovering what the objects were that contained pieces of the bastard's soul, hunting them down, and then destroying them- they were gone.

It should have been a good thing. They all knew that.

But it sure didn't feel like it.

Because now, Harry would have to face the Dark Lord.

Not to mention there were all of the bloody Death Eaters to worry about.

Right now though, Hermione was only thinking about losing her love.

The tears she had managed to contain all night long finally fell- warm and salty on her pale face. They only agitated her more. They were a sign of weakness, which was something she could not be at a dangerous time like this.

Frustrated, she ripped the silver high heels off her tiny feet and hurled them at the wall.

She looked around her small living room. Anything that would break met the same fate as her shoes. The lovely racket of shattering glass was soothing to her ears.

Surveying the damage, she smiled, and sank down into a plush maroon armchair.

Hermione knew why Harry and Gin had gotten married. Obviously- because they loved each other. But also the chance that Harry would make it past the Final Battle was not good.

She recalled the conversation a couple weeks before.

"_'Mione..." Harry had said in an almost reluctant tone. "Can we talk for a minute?"_

_Somehow, Hermione had known what he was going to say. She had had half a mind to yell 'no' and run screaming from the Burrow. Instead, she looked up into his glittering eyes and muttered, "Of course. Let's go outside."_

_They stood from the comfy sofas that littered the Weasley's living room and made their way to the front door. Ginny had given Harry a reassuring nod... one that was not lost on Hermione. _

_It was cold outside- one of those 'catch your death' type of colds- and it chilled her to the bone immediately. She looked up at the depressed sky. It would be raining cats and dogs in no time at all._

_They walked in silence for a moment. They both knew that nothing would be the same after this._

"_So?" Hermione had eventually prompted._

_Harry sighed solemnly and then took a deep breath. She almost wanted to smirk at his obvious discomfort. _

"_Hermione, Voldemort is growing stronger. More and more are joining his ranks." Harry kicked at the frozen dirt with his trainer. "Now that the horcruxes are destroyed that leaves him." He looked up at her now. His face was twisted in sadness and pain. "We all know that- that I might not make it when I face him."_

_Hermione felt her heart crack. Sure, she knew that, but to hear Harry speak the words..._

"_Harry," she squeaked out. "You will be fine." _

_A flash of anger shadowed his face. "I might. But there is no guarantee. Please Hermione- you are one of the few people that **must** understand this."_

_Eventually, she nodded. "I know Harry. I understand completely. I just don't want to believe."_

_He smiled sadly in agreement. "Then you'll understand why I am going to marry Ginny?"_

_She tore her eyes away from his and looked at the sky once again. It mirrored how she felt. Stormy, angry, and hurt. Threatening to burst at any moment._

_Without looking back down at him she shakily replied, "Because if you don't, you may never have the chance again."_

"_Exactly." he whispered back. He pulled her to him in a hug. "Thank you. I know... that this is hard, but-"_

_She cut him off and took a couple steps back- escaping him. "Don't worry Harry. You love her. And she loves you. Enjoy the time you have together for it may not last long." The way she said it almost came out like a threat. Her voice softened though. "You're doing the right thing."_

_Harry looked at her in an odd way. He turned back towards the Burrow and took a couple steps. "I'll always love you, Hermione." He took another couple steps. "No matter what." _

_She didn't say anything. After a moment she heard the door to the house slam shut._

_His words echoed in her spinning mind. **'I'll always love you, Hermione. No matter what.'**_

_For some reason it had felt like they had a double meaning... Like Harry knew something she didn't._

_She had shaken the feeling off and gone back inside..._

Hermione shook her head trying to forget the memory and flicked her wand. The flat looked perfect as usual.

She strode to the bathroom and flicked her wand again at her hair and face. The limp curls zinged back up into sultry rings and her smeared mascara vanished.

Making her way back out to the living room, she retrieved her silver heels. She loved the fact that Harry had had to put up with Slytherin colors at his precious wedding.

The bridesmaids wore brilliant, deep green dresses. Gin had insisted that green be the color they wore. _'Can you imagine the wedding pictures if I chose pink???' _She had a point- it would've clashed greatly with her hair.

Hermione had not been thrilled with the colors either... until she had tried on her dress. It was a spaghetti strap that flowed down her slim body accentuating her subtle curves and stopped at the knee.

The dress was perfect. Smiling despite the horrid night, she slipped the shoes on and opened the front door.

She was in desperate need of some Muggle alcohol.

* * *

"Miss, I **really** do not think you should have another one." 

Hermione glared at the bartender. Who the hell did he think he was to tell her what she should or shouldn't do? _Stupid muggle._

"And I really don't care what you think. Now pour me another bloody shot!" she spat viciously.

The man shook his head. "No."

"Yes." She opened her purse, fumbling to find her wand.

"Miss, you're gonna have one hell of a hangover as it is-"

"I believe the lady asked you to pour her another shot," came a cold, drawling voice.

Hermione watched in amusement as the bar tender flinched slightly.

"Sir, she's had more than enough-"

"Well obviously not, if she's asking for another one," came the chilling voice again. The man threw some bills across the bar.

The bartender looked in shock from the money to the man. He poured another shot and slid it to Hermione, then scooped up the money and stalked away.

The other man smirked. This was too easy.

"Thanks for that," Hermione said, snatching the shot, and looking up at the man with the cold voice. She started, jerking her hand to a stop in midair. Some of the auburn liquid gushed over the sides of the glass.

"Draaaacoo Malfooooy?" she asked, slurring his name.

"Granger," he replied. "It's been awhile."

She scoffed. Last time she had seen him was during sixth year at Hogwarts.

"And why did you have to ruin that?" she asked.

Draco smirked again. He ignored her question... she would know soon enough. "Perfect golden girl is completely trashed. Now," he said flicking his eyes up and down her,"I've seen everything."

He was right. This wasn't something she normally did. "Harry and Ginny got married tonight," she stated simply.

Draco, of course already knew this. Most of the wizarding world did actually, but he played along. "So the boy-who-wont-fucking-die left you for the Weaselette," he asked cruely.

Hermione merely shrugged. "Yes."

Draco, being a Malfoy, was rarely at a loss of words, but this surprised him. Granger hadn't tried to defend Potty or Weasel at all. _My, my, this was going to be interesting._

"Would you like to do something about it?" he asked, jumping on what was hopefully his opportunity.

She cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing. Her foggy mind was trying to process his words. She turned in the stool to eye him from head to toe.

He looked similar to the boy she had known in school, but different too. He was tall, and broad, dressed in black slacks and a black long sleeved polo. Platinum, silky blond hair framed his pale face. His full lips were pale pink- like someone had sucked most of the blood out of them. Steely, gray eyes penetrated into her chocolately ones.

Yes, he was handsome... and completely the opposite of Harry Potter.

She raised what was left of her shot to her lips and let the liquid burn down her throat. It seeped throughout her body, relaxing her. Telling her to take a risk for once in her life.

Hermione slammed the shot onto the bar and glanced up at Draco.

"Yes, I would," she said standing slowly up from her seat. "Can we get out of here?"

Smirking, for the millionth time that night, Draco closed the distance between them. His hands snaked around her small waist- and without even caring that they were standing in the middle of a muggle bar-apparated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does anyone know if Draco is for sale? Or maybe, where I could find Tom Felton? (I own nothing but the computer I'm typing on.)

A/N: PLEASE don't kill me! I have been VERY busy. Not a very good excuse, but it really is the truth. Plus, I was having a hard time getting this chapter on paper. I knew what I wanted to happen, but everything I wrote wasn't good enough. After a lot of rewriting I believe I can finally post this. I would like to give out a very big 'thank you' to all of you that have reviewed. It means a lot!

Well, enough rambling. Please enjoy... and review!

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in a black, overstuffed arm chair. She was holding a leather bound book- flipping threw the pages in an almost frantic matter. Her delicate face held the expression of pure determination.

Sighing, she pitched the book to the green carpeted floor. Many others were strewn on the ground, tables, and sofas. Obviously, she had not found what she was looking for.

"You know, I would be more respectful to the books. They are kind of old," Draco said in a mocking tone, referring to the book she had tossed carelessly to the floor. "Ancient actually."

Hermione jumped out of her seat, startled by his sudden presence. "The books don't matter, Draco," she spat back at him. "Especially if we're dead." She strode through the majestic room to where a roaring fire was burning, and crossed her arms.

Draco's face grew solemn. "Maybe the answer is not in a book." He slowly made his way to stand next to her. "Information like that was probably never published."

She tore her gaze from the dancing, orange flames. Sometimes, she just wanted to jump into them. Let them engulf her body.

"No, probably not." She gazed up into his gray eyes. They were so mesmerizing- so beautiful. "What are we going to do?"

He gently took her small hand in his, massaging it with his thumb. "You know 'Mione. You know what you have to do."

Hermione gulped. He was right- it was the only way, but it called for some major acting on her part. "I know," she said softly, staring at their entwined hands.

"It will all be worth it in the end." Draco muttered, pulling her to him. "You will be rewarded," he whispered suggestively into her ear.

She couldn't help but smirk. She definitely would be rewarded to no end if she succeeded. Worshiped even.

"Forget the mission for tonight, love- just tonight," he whispered, kissing up her neck. "You'll need something to keep you sane for the next couple of weeks."

She grinned wickedly, letting him lead her out of the Malfoy library and to Draco's bedroom.

Tomorrow would be the beginning of the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rolled over in the soft, satin sheets. Yes- she was lying in Draco Malfoy's Slytherin green satin sheets. Oh, how things had changed.

She sighed staring through the darkness at Draco's sleeping face. _So perfect._ How she had never thought so at Hogwarts, she had no clue. All she had been worried about then was Harry Potter's stupid scar face.

But soon, he would only be an unpleasant memory.

It had been a year since anyone besides the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord had seen her.

The Order of the Phoenix surely assumed she was dead by now. They would be so ecstatic to have her back alive, that they wouldn't even notice what was going on right under their ugly noses.

Hermione grimaced. She hated every single one of them. Undoubtedly, the fat, annoying Mrs. Weasley would smother her to death and shove sickening food down her throat. The food at Malfoy Manor was sinful... along with other things at the manor.

Merlin, this was going to be harder than she thought.

At that moment, Draco subconsciously reached out across the bed searching for Hermione with his hands. Once he found her, he tugged her to his pale, bare chest. His nose nestled into her silky hair, and he inhaled her scent. She snuggled in closer to him- never wanting to let go.

_Damn him._ It was going to be so bloody impossible to be separated.

Her mind wandered back to the night she had let her guard down for the first time in her life.

_The man standing before her was perfect. His looks were angelic- only she knew he was a devil... And surprisingly, it was such a turn on. _

_His unspoken, but extremely appealing offer was tearing her drunken brain in two. _

_Half wanted to whip her wand out and curse his sorry ass to the next galaxy. Really, she should. He was **Malfoy**. The arrogant prat she had despised for almost a decade. And she would bet on Crookshanks' life he was a Death Eater. _

_The other half was pleading to do some very dirty things... ripping his clothes off with her teeth surely wouldn't be too bad now would it??_

Oh, bloody hell.

_Hermione looked from Draco to the alcohol she was still clutching. In one, swift movement it was gone- and suddenly she felt very confident about what her teeth could do. _

_She stood up and said something about 'getting out of here.'_

_Then, before she had fully comprehended what Malfoy had done, she was in a dark, shadowy room. _

_He threw her roughly at the ground towards someone's feet._

"_I'm pleased, Draco. You may leave," came a low voice. It sounded dead._

_Without another word or glance at Hermione, Draco bowed and quickly exited- leaving her alone with what she could only assume was Lord Voldemort._

Shit, shit, shit, shit.

_She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, preparing for the pain that, indefinitely, would come._

_But it never did._

_Finally, she popped one eye open. She was feeling slightly drowsy, but sleep was not an option. _Damn liquor.

_She looked up into the smirking face- she could only assume that was what Voldemort's terrifying, inhuman mouth was doing- and shivered. _

Why isn't he torturing me?! Why hasn't he killed me?

_The Dark Lord made a noise in his throat that could be called a chuckle. _

_Hermione stared at him completely mortified. She had been kidnapped by a Death Eater, brought to presumably Voldemort's Lair, and had yet to have been harmed. Instead she was being** laughed** at. _

_Finally, after what felt like years, Voldemort spoke. "You will be staying in this room." His voice cut through the still air like a knife. _

_He pointed his wand at a nearby sofa and it transformed into a comfy looking four poster bed. "Please, do not try to escape. You will not succeed and it will only irritate me."_

_And she thought she was confused before-ha!_

_Voldemort stepped- although there was no sound- towards the same door Draco had disappeared through. _

"_Sleep, mudblood. You will need it."_

_Hermione cringed. So he was letting her have a good night's sleep so he could feel like he had given her a chance- before he killed her._

_The Dark Lord cackled in a demented way. "Do not worry- I'm not going to kill you. You won't see me again. I have," he paused and waved a white, long-fingered hand through the air, "more important things to do."_

_Oh- so someone else was going to finish her off. _Grand.

"_Behave- Draco does have quite the temper," he finished. _

_Hermione gaped at him, but he only smiled wickedly and then apparated out of the room._

_Her mind whirled. What was she going to do? She was at Voldemort's Lair, wandless, and drunk._

_How had she been so bloody stupid? _

_Oh right- liquor, hormones, and DRACO MALFOY! They apparently did not mix well._

_Slightly reluctant, Hermione sank into the plush bed. She was being held captive, but she wasn't going to be killed. She had been given a room and a bed to sleep in. It was definitely strange._

_Sighing, she pulled the silky covers back, threw her heels off for the second time that night, and collapsed. _

_Malfoy had played her- tricked and manipulated her in her drunken, hurt state. And he would pay._

_But not tonight. _

_And with the thought of revenge swirling in Hermione's mind she feel into a deep sleep._

Hermione smiled. If she would have known that fateful night how things would play out, she wouldn't have been so scared. Or stubborn. She would have embraced the Dark Lord's wishes happily.

But everything happened for a reason, she supposed.

Right now- at this very moment in time- she was happy. Ecstatic. She was wrapped safely in Draco's warm arms and all felt right in the world.

Hopefully, that wouldn't change.

A/N: I decided to split this chapter up into two. So, that means that the second part is already written! Also, look for my new story. I will probably be posting it in the next couple of days, so check my home page.


End file.
